


Straight-laced

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [81]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotions, Emotions aren't a weakness, Except we actually do, Gen, Like men!, We show our real emotions!, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: With a blank or serious facial expression.





	Straight-laced

Try as they might, none of the Librarians are truly straight-faced. Eve and Jenkins do it best, but their true emotions always shine through, often as irritation or anger. But on occasion happiness sneaks through too.

Jake and Ezekiel aren’t as good at hiding what they’re feeling, but they at least can as needed. Usually. Mostly. Sometimes. 

Cassandra can’t really hide her emotions. She doesn’t really try, but even when she tries, she can’t.

Flynn doesn’t bother, his emotions are wild and unpredictable and are in fact one of his best ways of confusing and getting away from his foes.

**Author's Note:**

> Emotions aren't a bad thing, and all of the characters in this wonderful show, show them.


End file.
